The Hogsmeade Walk
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into the entrance hall, where everyone was just starting to walk to Hogsmeade. "It's too bad Ron has detention," he said as they stepped outside and began the walk to Hogsmeade.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (the character or the books or the movies or the video games) or Hermione Granger or Hogwarts or Ron or Fleur or the Three Broomsticks or Filch or the Entrance Hall or- if you're getting bored, just promise not to sue me for copyright infringement and I'll stop.

Here's my second story of the morning! Harry/Hermione! I've discovered those get the most views, though that's not why I'm writing this because I don't like it when my stories that I don't like as well as others become my most viewed over other stories. _**Shimmer on the Lake**_ was most viewed by tons yesterday, but then _**Homework, Time, and Harry**_ took that over, so that is now my most viewed. It has had 527 visitors and 561 hits as of right now. _**Shimmer on the Lake**_ has been topped by over 200 views, because it still sits at position 2 with 300 visitors and 330 hits (not rounded).

Okay, I'm done with surrounding you by the statistics of my number of views (my stories total have had 2,255 visitors and 2,705 hits), the only reason I am is because I'm always curious about the number of views other people's stories have, and there's no way for me to find out. So if you're curious like I always am, here's those statistics you might want (unfortunately they're just from me, I don't have anybody else's statistics, except I can get ILoveWillRiker's if you want).

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Hermione Granger set her goblet of pumpkin juice down on the Gryffindor table and stood up. "Let's go," she said, taking Harry's arm and pulling him out of his seat next to her. "The Three Broomsticks is gonna be packed already."

Harry gave a sort of grunt of agreement, swallowed, and then said, "Okay, okay, Hermione! We'll be find!"

Hermione sighed. "I know, but Filch is gathering everybody up right now and-"

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into the entrance hall, where everyone was just starting to walk to Hogsmeade. "It's too bad Ron has detention," he said as they stepped outside and began the walk to Hogsmeade.

"It's his fault he called Snape a jerk in class," Hermione reminded Harry. Secretly, she was rather looking forward to a Hogsmeade weekend without Ron's endless complaints and his need to stop everyplace that looked like Fleur Delacour might be in. That got so annoying, not to mention embarrassing.

"Hermione?" Harry said, bringing her back to the present. "You don't seem that sad that Ron can't come."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know I am, Harry, but-"

"But what?" Harry said teasingly, winking at her. "You're lost in thought."

"I could be thinking about the Triwizard Tournament maybe," Hermione said defensively.

Harry laughed. "You could be, but you're not. Want a relaxing Hogsmeade weekend away from Ron?"

He knew her so well. "Maybe," she admitted. "But anybody would be, the way he hunts around for Fleur. It's like that's why we came to Hogsmeade or something."

Harry nodded. "I know. I agree."

Hermione halted on the path to Hogsmeade. "You do?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I just said so."

"Well, I thought you'd say I was being stupid," Hermione said, taken aback. "He's so annoying."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he is. And how in Merlin's pants could I think you were stupid?"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're the most not stupid person ever," Harry insisted, swinging his arm around her. "And I would never call you stupid."

Hermione smiled, and laughed rather lightly. "Thanks," she said. And she launched herself into his arms, feeling more wonderful then she had when she'd gotten a perfect score on all her exams last year.

* * *

Did you like it? Pretty pretty pretty please tell me you did (but if you didn't, it's okay to review and say so, I never get angry at reviews)! Oh, and I have a question, what does FTW stand for? Somebody reviewed my Willa/Maybeck story and said FTW, and I don't understand if they liked it or not. Me and my sister puzzled over that one for a while with no solution.

Oh, and if you want more statistics, just ask. It's not personal info or anything. I'm not gonna share it here, though, because that might take some time and not everyone wants to see that. Probably nobody does ;)

Linley :)


End file.
